Fix You
by spockluigikarkat
Summary: Equius, during an ordinary trip to the store, meets the watermelon of his dreams.


Equius had been feeling lonely lately. He went to the supermarket and there he saw the most luscious, beautiful watermelon of his life. Boom. It reminded him of sweet Aradia. Equius bit his lip until it bled blue. He began to sweat. He needed it. He needed that watermelon. He picked it up and took it to the cashier, laying it on the counter.

"Will that be it for today, sir?" the cashier asked, a bit confused at the way that Equius was panting and licking his lips.

"Yeah, that's it, sir," he said, taking out his wallet which had a picture of a centaur dick on the front. He liked that dick more than all the others so he put it in his wallet. Equius' wallet was overflowing with cash, and he took out a twenty to pay for the watermelon.

"The watermelon only costs three bucks y'know," the cashier said to the sweaty highblood.

"This watermelon is worth all of the money in the world," Equius said sultrily. Behind his cracked shades, the cashier could not see the look of longing and desperation. The cashier printed out the check, and deposited it in the bag, but Equius wanted to carry the watermelon, and he stroked it as he walked to his black, shiny Toyota Camry. He unlocked it and got in, setting the watermelon on the shotgun seat. He buckled it in to make sure it was all safe.

"I don't want you getting…bruised," Equius said, quirking an eyebrow.

The watermelon sat in anticipation. Equius plugged his blue iPod into the car and selected "Fix You" by Coldplay, which was already on repeat. It reminded him of his feelings and he wanted the watermelon to see that. He kissed his hand and then laid it on the watermelon's head.

He pushed a STRONG foot on the gas pedal, backing out of the parking lot and driving on to the highway. He made sure to say on the right side of the road. He wasn't the best driver around, unlike Karkat, who always drove his Toyota Camry with care and precision.

After about five to ten minutes of driving, he pulled in to the parking lot of the park and turned the key, turning his car (the Toyota Camry) off. He reached into the backseat with his STRONG arm where, for kinky purposes, he had chains, a spiked collar, and a skateboard. A STRONG skateboard, that is. He opened up the door for his watermelon, lifting him into his arms and stepping out into the park. The scenery was lit by the glow of the full moon, walkers walked hand in hand… Equius felt a bit alone, not having a hand to hold… so he took a fake arm, and STRONGly jammed it into his fruity companion.

He then chained him up to the skateboard, and pinned the collar around her, stepping back and viewing the picture, which he deemed as perfection. It deeply excited him, to see the watermelon in such a state of pure submissiveness. Oh.

The two walked over lovers' bridge, well, walk, and rolled, over the lovers' bridge, that is. They looked down to the ducks below, quacking and creating ripples in the water that reflected back up at the two. Slowly, Equius kneeled down beside his beautiful, rapturously delightful lover. He took her hand in his and kissed her deeply.

Beneath his black pants, he felt a stiffening sensation. But that was for later in the evening. They walked/rolled to the other end of the bridge and back to the park, where they laid in the grass, staring into each other's eyes.

"You know, watermelon, you make me happy… like, the happiest body builder ever to walk this Alternia thing. If we had never met, I would have lived a life alone. But you appeared, in your angelic beauty, filled with seeds."

The watermelon comprehended these words, and understood, although there was nothing she could say. If she could have nodded in understanding, she would have.

"C'mon," Equius said, gently taking her hand so as not to hurt her, "let's go back to my place. I'm sure that you'll find this evening most…delectable." He raised his eyebrows and led back to the Toyota Camry.

THE Toyota Camry. The only one that mattered tonight in his heart.

He took off the sexy bondage and placed her in her seat, making sure to strap her in once more.

As they were driving through the solemn streets of Alternia, he put an arm around her coolly, the moon shining above like the newly warmed depths of his heart. After about twenty minutes of driving while "Fix You" played quietly on repeat, lights certainly guided them home. They reached his hive, which was large and daunting, much like him.

He jiggled the key out of its socket, looking at his fruitful 'friend' with a lusty gleam behind those broken shades.

"Let's go." He said, STRONGNESS in his tone, and he carried her up to his room, where broken robots littered the corners, and the walls were adorned with the scrumptious horse men of his dreams. Their large packages watched him as he slept, which made sleeping difficult on most nights, but his dreams were good.

The watermelon looked questioningly at the broken robots. She was getting the suspicion that maybe she was only one of many to him.

"What's wrong, baby?" Equius asked, a bit worried that she was upset.

Her blank expression told the story that no words could.

"Oh, you mean those guys? No, it's not like that! I mean …a little, but they don't mean anything to me. Not like you."

The watermelon seemed a bit reluctant, but "seemed" to brush it off. I mean, it seemed, how was he supposed to know? It was a goddamn watermelon for Jegus' sake. Equius smiled and picked her up as delicately as his STRONG muscles could allow, sitting on the edge of the bed, and setting the fruit unit on his bulging lap. It excited her. She wanted more.

Equius stroked her softly, but an amorous urge surged through him and he started to thrust her lightly. Not STRONGLY…not yet. A bead of sweat, the first of many, rolled down his brow, and he was starting to sweat on his back as well, which showed through his shirt. The watermelon was getting increasingly aroused, and couldn't take the teasing for much longer.

Equius could tell that the watermelon was teetering on the edge of her lustful sanity. He contemplated if he should just keep teasing her, but his own desires were brewing in him something fierce. He took his arms from the plump green fruit, freshly ripe, freshly wet. The highblood ripped his shirt off as she watched in anticipation. He crawled on top of his partner, and humped her in a blue-blushing sweaty mass of oh.

Faintly, "Fix You," the sirens call shared between the two lovers played. Equius shook and grunted, his hands moving from the watermelon's juicy body to the hem of his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them, and pulling them off hastily. He was wearing blue, lightly worn briefs which did nothing to conceal his erect bone bulge.

His lover had never seen anything so alarming or exciting before. She stared at his crotch, and he pulled her back up to it, starting to thrust again. His enlarged tool pounded the leathery surface, slowly at first. Soon, however, he lost all control, wildly bucking (haha horse pun) into her. He groaned, and opened his eyes to stare at the two buckets in the corner of the room. He knew that one would not go unfilled tonight.

The watermelon was very juicy by this point. Her watermelon juices were squishing and squirming around in that plump little body of hers. Her nonexistent watermelon eyes looked up at his bulging briefs, seeing the fabric beginning to tear. She wanted to warn him, but had no mouth. Oh.

Equius let out another loud grunting moan as his blue-tinted cock burst forth from its cottony prison. It was of great size, but his lover had already felt the size, although it was a bit alarming to see his actual member. She had never seen a dick before, not in all her years at the grocery store. Except for that one time, but we don't talk about that.

"I don't want to hurt you darling, but I want you, neigh, (heheh) I NEED YOU!" Losing all control, he viciously thrust at her with his bone bulge, enthusiastically shouting, "STRONG THRUST!"

He had been like a wild, untamable mustang, roaming the deserts in search of his pony lover, which he fucked all the time. And now, he had found her. He looked down at her sparkling eyes, like opals glistening and some other stupid romantic shit or whatever. But instead of this noble steed, his love, the light of his life, was a piece of fresh, ripe fruit. And he loved her that way.

But then, just as life was so good, and he had found someone to love, his remaining piece to his puzzle of life, he burst into her leathery flesh, shattering the outside and plummeting in. He let out a shriek of dismay and shock. No! This was not what he had wanted! However, he did not lose his erection. In fact it was, shamefully, increased.

Equius didn't want to continue for moral reasons, but oh, his bone bulge told another story from his heart. He was torn between tragedy and lust, and, in that moment, shamefully chose the path of lust. He humped into her sparkling, watery inside with a force previously unknown to him. This travesty had become rapture. The wet, delicious matter enclosed around his hot, bluing tool, with an indescribable cold and maddening sensation. He felt the bluish cum rush to the tip and shoot out into his deceased darling as he shut his eyes tightly and groaned loudly.

His body was soaked in sweat, and he heaved, looking down at what he had done to her, the love of his life.

"I'm…sorry…" he said quietly, ashamed to hear the words come out of his mouth. He was not used to apologizing, and rarely felt the need to, but this time was different. He had committed an unspeakable crime, both to his lover, and to his heart. Tears rushed to his eyes as he looked down at the cum-drenched nightmare beneath him. Now more than ever he felt disgusting and awful. He was not the powerful monarch that he always tried to convince himself he was. He was merely a lonely wretch, doomed to walk the planet alone. He could never meet another…not after this.

Equius pulled his now-limp manhood out from the corpse of his beloved, and after this act, threw himself to the floor, howling and sobbing.

"I never meant for this to happen! I was too STRONG for her, but not STRONG enough for myself!" he shouted out to the ceiling. The centaurs and other assorted horse-men looked down at him in pity and disgust. He deserved it. He deserved this after what he had just done.

"MY LOVE! I SHALL BE WITH YOU AGAIN ONE DAY!" Equius shouted, picking himself up from the floor. He had to be STRONG…for her. He picked her up tenderly, her shattered remains covered in his blue cum. He carried her over to the buckets, and placed her inside of one. In a way, it was like a grave, and his heart rested with her.


End file.
